


Jumping in Head First

by Stormiedragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Hermione Granger Bashing, Jumping the Pond, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Pining Tony DiNozzo, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormiedragon/pseuds/Stormiedragon
Summary: Harry left England. He went to the one person who was always there for him through everything. A man Harry wishes was his father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs NCIS Agent.





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors. I have no beta to read this for me. I make nothing off this. It is written for fun.

Stepping of the bus Harrison pulled his army duffel bag onto his shoulder. Looking to the left then to the right, Harrison went to the right and hoped he was going in the right direction. 

In the bullpen Gibbs sat at his desk working on paperwork that needed to be finished, but was getting little done because of the bickering Tony and Ziva were doing.  
"You two shut up, and go get me some coffee."  
Nodding the two headed out for coffee and lunch. On the way back in to the lobby they saw a young man talking to the security officer.  
"I'm sorry sir but Agent Gibbs is not answering his phone. Let me see if I can get a hold of one of his team members."  
"Hey Shane" Tony called out  
"We can take him up." Shane nodded and hung the phone back up. The young man said nothing as he followed the two agents. Tony couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence.  
"So how do you know Gibbs?" The young man turned his head towards Tony. Bright green eyes shone bright against the long black hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun.  
"He's family." Tony stood shocked. He had known Gibbs a long time and he thought he knew all the history that was related to Gibbs.

When they reached the floor Ziva guided the group to the bullpen. Setting Gibbs' coffee down Ziva took her seat and started to eat her lunch. Tony sat down at his desk but kept watch to see what would happen with this mystery man and Gibbs. The young man stood there for a long while just looking at Gibbs.  
Jethro felt someone staring at him. Normally something like that would annoy him but today for some reason it made him curious. He looked up and froze. Standing in front of him was the spitting image of his cousin James.  
"Harry? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Jethro asked as he walked around his desk.  
Many things happen all at once. Harry dropped his bag and lept in to Jethro's arms; Ducky and Abby walked in to the bullpen; Tony chocked on his lunch and McGee who just walked in pulled up short. Harry felt his uncle's arms surround him and all the pain he had been hiding broke out. He buried his head in to Jethro's shoulder and cried. Abby was the first to come back to her senses. She ran over and grabbed Jethro's chair. Jethro nodded at Abby in thanks as he sat down and carefully pulled Harry in to a sitting position with him. Ducky usher everyone to the other side of the stairs to give the two men a moment.

Jethro whispered in to the young man's hair trying to calm him down. As quickly as the crying started it stopped. Harry however didn't move from his spot.  
"What happened? You stopped writing." Harry turned his head slightly so he could look at his uncle.  
"It's over. Riddle is finally dead but the wizarding world wanted to lock me away now cause I might turn into a dark wizard. So I packed up and ran. I don't want to be a Potter anymore. Can I still become a Gibbs like you promised?" Harry whisper not wanting to be over heard. Jethro felt his heart stop for a minute when he heard what all Harry said. He knew there was more to the story but it couldn't be told here.  
"Abby!" Jethro called out. The goth walked over to the men. "Take him down to the lab and set him up like we talked about go all out as far back as you need to." Jethro helped Harry stand up and watched the two head towards the elevator.

Once in her lab Abby turned around and gathered the shorter man in to her arms.  
"Are you home for good now?" Harry nodded into her shoulder and let out a small sigh.  
"I'm home sis. Let's get me fixed up shall we?" Abby laughed as she let go of the man who was a brother in all but blood.  
Sitting down at her computer the two picked out Harry's new life.  
"How far back are we going?" Harry closed his eyes and thought.  
"Go back to when Jethro first met me." Pig-tails flew as Abby nodded.

Hours later Gibbs walked in to the lab. Music was blasting and Jethro could see Abby but not Harry. Turning to look at Abby; she met his gaze.  
"He got tired so I let him crash on my futon. The papers are all done. You should have a look."  
Gibbs walked in to her office and saw Harry curled up with Bert the hippo. Grabbing the papers Jethro was shocked to see how much Harry had changed his history. No one could find his boy now. He was safe.  
John Tobias Gibbs, adopted son of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
******  
When Harry woke up he was no longer in Abby's lab but in a comfortable bed. Looking around he saw nothing to give him a clue but the smell of cooking food pulled him out of bed and down the stairs. In the kitchen stood Jethro cooking breakfast for the two of them as if it was a normal thing.  
"How long did I sleep?" Harry asked smiling as a cup of tea was placed in front of him.  
"Almost three day. Did you come here right after Riddle was taken care of?" The younger of the two nodded when his father looked over his shoulder.  
"So what name do you want to go by?" Jethro asked as he set a plate in front of his son.  
"Tobias. I picked those two names because they are the names of the only two people I could trust as everything fell down around me. I had Abby set the papers up so the Dursley's signed guardianship over to you right before I turned 13. I went to a private tutor who taught me over in England." Tobias explained between bites. Jethro nodded as the major information was supplied. Even though he read through all the paper work while Tobias slept. 

"Well now that I'm a father I guess we should get you some things so your room doesn't look so empty." Jethro said after he was done eatting, however Tobias was on his third plate and Jethro was fine with that.


	2. Dinner for 8?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter.

Tobias couldn't believe two weeks had already passed since he showed up in D.C. and made the place his new home. It felt nice to be able to look at someone and know that no matter what they would never hurt you. Gibbs insisted that his son have new clothes seeing as all his old ones looked as if they once fit a small whale.

Tobias tried to refuse the shopping trip Gibbs and Abby wanted to take him on. Abby drug him into several stores to get him clothes and shoes. Abby took Tobias into an electroics store and began asking him what type of cell phone, laptop and music player he wanted. Both his adopted father and sister knew that the Dursley's didn't buy him anything, so seeing what all his father was willing to buy for him made Tobias tear up. Gibbs walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Never again will you want for anything in this world. If I can find a way to get it then you shall have it." Gibbs whispered into the mess of black hair.

"Can we go home after this?"

"Sure. Abby wants to cook for you anyway."

Tobias compossed himself. The quicker they finished the shopping the quicker he could get back to his comfort zone. The rest of the shopping was finished quickly and the trio made their way to the grocery store. Gibbs walked behind to watch the siblings chat happily about what they were going to buy. Abby had looked Gibbs right in the eyes that morning before they went shopping and informed him that they would be having a family dinner with the WHOLE family. Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, McGee, Tony, Abby, Tobias and himself. Dinner for eight it seemed but Gibbs was worried if Tobias could handle being around so many people.

Once back at home with everything put away, Abby pulled on her black skull apron and began cooking. Tobias was banned from the kitchen per Abby. She told that he was to go and relax, take a shower, read a book or something just to stay out of the kitchen. Tobias went up to his room deciding to take a shower and relax until dinner was ready.  
Tobias was making his way down to the living room to read for a bit when he heard a knock on the door. Abby was bouncing around the kitchen with her music blaring as normal and his dad was no where in sight. Another knock brought Tobias closer to the door. The group of people on the other side of the door was not what Tobais was excepting. He knew a couple of their faces but only knew Uncle Ducky. 

"Ducky?" Tobias asked in confusion.

"Hello Tobias. Abby invited us over for dinner." Ducky informed.

Tobias nodded and opened the door wider for everyone to come in. He noticed that most everyone had brought some sort of covered dish or bottles of wine. Once the last person made it in the house Tobias closed the door and followed the group in to the kitchen. Abby turned around as the other female tapped her on the shoulder. The music volume decreased as Abby greeted the group and had them place the dishes on the pre-set table. Gibbs entered and approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tobias jumped a bit when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning he saw the saddened look on his father's face. 

"Sorry. I'm still a bit jumpy. I didn't know we were having a dinner party."

"It's understandable after what you went through. Abby wanted it to be a surprise for you. All of these people are the family you now have. They will have your back when ever you need it."

"So who is everyone? I know a couple of their faces but not their names." Tobias stated

"Dinner's ready. Everyone sit down." Abby called out as she set a large dish on the table. Tobias made his way over and sat down to the right of his father and beside a dark haired man who watched Abby's every move. 

"Alright brother mine let me introduce you to everyone." Abby said as she sat down at the table.

"Okay beside you is Timothy McGee, then Jimmy Palmer, Ducky you know, beside me is Ziva David, and this guy here is Tony DiNozzo." Everyone greeted him in some fashion as Abby called out there names. 

Without anymore delay everyone began to fill their plates as Ducky went around filling their glasses with wine. The table was full of wonderful smelling foods. Honey garlic shrimp over brown rice with roasted vegetables, tossed salad, rolls, spinach puffs, stuffed mushrooms, and roasted potatoes. 

Tobias enjoyed the easy way the others around the table fell in to conversations. Laughter was one thing that he missed from his times at Hogwarts. Watching the Weasley twins play pranks on anyone dumb enough to fall for them. As the war went on the laughter died out and Tobias was glad to have it back in his life.


	3. Mine to Hold

Tobias enjoyed the family dinner and planned on asking if it could become a weekly or bi-weekly thing. He enjoyed getting to know everyone but it was cut short when his dad got a call for a case. Sad faces left the house last night and before his dad left he made sure to let Tobias know that sometimes cases took a while. The young man nodded in understanding and simply held up his new phone stating if he needed anything he had a way of contacting Abby, Ducky, or his dad. Gibbs pulled his son in to a tight hug then left.

That was three days ago, so today Tobias decided to wonder around a little to get a better layout of the area around his new home. Looking around many shops Tobias felt calmer than he had in a long time. He didn't feel like the whole world knew who he was, what he was doing, who he spoke to, or what items he bought at the store. 

He had just entered a coffee shop when he saw a face he knew, Tony. Tobias glanced around for any other members of the team. When he saw none his confusion rose. Tony was sitting at a table chatting with another male. Tobias could tell though that Tony was uncomfortable with what this man was saying to him so without much thought Tobias walked up to the table.

"Tony? What are you doing here? You told me that you would be out of town on business until next week? Who is this? Are you cheating on me? Well I'm waiting on an answer."

Tony's eyebrows scrunched together for a second before he realised, Tobias was trying to give him a way to get away from the man in front of him.

"Tobi, babe, it's not what it looks like. The meeting got canceled and I was on my way over to your place but I know how much you like the pecan rolls from here, so I stopped in to get you a box."

"And who sir are you to be hitting on my boyfriend?" Tobias turned to the stranger this time.

"Um, I'm Todd and I think I made a mistake. Sorry I'll just be going now." The man bolted up from the table and ran out the door.

Something told Tobias not to leave just yet, so he slid into the booth seat beside Tony. Tony went along with it and put his arm around Tobias's shoulders. Leaning down to whisper in the shorter man's ear Tony began explaing what was going on.

"Thanks for the save. That was fast thinking but I wish you would have just left. The suspect we are after is here and he is dangerous. If something happens to you Gibbs will kill me."

Tobias laughed softly. "I'll be fine when you see the guy let me know. I'll just slip out and head to the bathroom."

Tony sighed and nodded. Now that Tobias was sitting beside him Tony didn't want to run the risk of the suspect having someone outside the building watching the place. He couldn't risk putting Tobias in anymore danger. He was glad that the raven haired man said that he would stay close but at the same time out of the way. 

Several minutes passed and the two men fell into light conversation. Tony kept himself alert looking for the man that had kidnapped a naval officer's son and killed two people. Tobias stopped talking when Tony squeezed his upper arm with the hand still drapped over his shoulder. Playing into the story he began, Tobias pecked Tony on the cheek and slipped out to go to the bathroom. After a short time gunshots ringing out made the ravenette jump a bit. Muggle weapons still were new to him but he would adjust to it soon.

A soft cry pulled the young man out of his thoughts. He followed the sound to the last stall. Pushing open the door he saw a small boy with blond hair curled in on himself crying. He had some cut on his arms and legs but nothing serious. Bending down so he was on the same level as the boy, he spoke out softly.

"Hello there. Are you hurt?" The boy looked up and a tear streaked face with hazel eyes met Tobias's green ones. The boy shook his head.

"Are you the little boy taken from his dad?" This time the boy nodded.

"Will you let me take you to my dad? He's an NCIS agent who is trying to find you." Hazel eyes lit up at a term he knew.

"Your dad is looking for me?" Tobias nodded with a smile on his face.

Tobias gently picked the boy up and started making his way towards the bathroom door. Right before he went to open it the door was swung open. Standing there was a worried looking Tony and a confused looking Gibbs.

The boy was returned to his father who was waiting at NCIS headquaters. After explaining to his own father how he ended up there at the wrong time Gibbs just hugged his son telling him to be careful in the future. Tobias could only promise that he would try but trouble had a way of finding him. 

Tony waited at his desk for Gibbs to finish talking to his son. There was something about just sitting there in the coffee shop with Tobias, talking about simple things, that made Tony's heart ache. After many failed relationships Tony just wanted to find that one person who would understand that his job was demanding. A person who wouldn't ask to many questions that he could not answer. Some person male or female who would love him for himself. After today's events something deep down told him that Tobias, his boss' son, might just be that person.

Gibbs walked around the corner with Tobias beside him. The two men talking softly Tony stood from his desk and advanced on the two. Fear like he never felt before ran through him. 

"Boss could I have a word with Tobias?" Gibbs nodded as the corner of his lips quirked upwards.

"Is everything alright Tony? Your face is red." Tobias lifted a hand and placed it on Tony's forehead. Reaching up Tony grabbed Tobias's wrist and pulled it down to rest on his chest, right above he rapidly beating heart.

"Never in my life have I ever felt such emotions so quickly for a person I just met. There is something that tells me that if I let you walk away without trying to get to know you more my life will be empty. That same thing deep inside me tells me that some how you and I were ment to be together. It sounds stupid but I know it's true." Tony finished speaking. He looked anywhere else but into Tobias's eyes where he knew rejection was.

"Tony, look at me. Look at me please." Tobias used his free hand to push on Tony's chin forcing him to look at the smaller man.

"I don't think it's stupid, what you're feeling. You know why? That feeling you spoke of deep in you. I have a feeling just like that. I feel so calm around you as if you have been in my life forever. There is a part of me that sparked back to life today because of you. Just know that if we do this there are some things about my past that hurt to remember. If you give me time and patience i promise I will tell you everything one day." As Tobias spoke his hand moved from Tony's chin to his cheek.

Tony's face lit up brightly as he bent down to press a light kiss to Tobias's lips. The sound of cooing broke the two apart. Turning they saw Abby with her hands tucked up under her chin making kissy faces at them.


	4. Showing Up Out of the Blue

Two Months had passed by quickly. The new couple went at the pace Tobias wanted and Tony had no desire to rush thing with the petite man. Family night happened once a month on a day the whole team was off. Tobias stated that if you couldn't come you better have a good reason, because if he was going to cook all day then you better be there to eat. After dinner everyone piled into the living room to relax with a cup of coffee or tea. Sometimes they watched a movie that everyone could agree on but things didn't stay that way long.

One afternoon while Tobias was beginning to cook for family night he heard a knock on the front door. Which was strange because the team just walked in and called out to him in greeting. Putting the bell peppers down he wiped his hands walking to the door. Looking out the front window his back stiffened and quickly texted his dad. Sliding the phone into his back pocket he opened the front door. His face blank and harsh as he looked upon his unexpected guests.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were standing there and Tobias had to refrain from blasting them with wandless magic.

"What are you two doing here? How did you find me?" 

"Harry Potter is that any way to talk to your best friends. Now let us in so we can speak to you." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

"Now why should I let you in? You were the ones who tried to have me locked away in Azkaban as a dark wizard. After that you two were no longer my friends." Tobias spat the word friends out like it was poison.

"Harry, mate, that's why we came to find you to tell you that you can come home. Nobody thinks that anymore." Ron brushed off the issue as usual. 

Hermione tried to step in but was stopped by the wards Tobias had set up the first night he was there. Her face began to turn red.

"Harry James Potter, you drop these ward right now or so help me." The bushy haired girl spoke. 

Tobias just laughed at that statement. His wards were unbreakable. He was taught by his uncles and the three of them were masters of wards. 

"No I don't think so. However you can stay there if you like but I suggest you leave before my dad gets home. He doesn't like many of your kind."

Their face screwed up in confusion. The two teens may be around the same age as Tobias but it showed in their actions they had not grown since the war. Tobias was about to turn 20 but felt as if he was about to turn 30. Pushing the door shut in the wizards faces he wait for his dad to get home.

Tobias sat in his dad's chair waiting for the man show up. Also watching the two bodies who were still trying to get him to come open the door and talk. The sound of brakes screeching pulled Tobias from his daze. Standing up he walked back to the door and opened it. Ron and Hermione spun around to look at Tobias but Tobias just smiled at the people who where stalking up to the front porch. Tony, Gibbs, Tim and Ziva pushed their way past the two strangers and into the house. Ziva closed the door and took up post at it. Gibbs pulled his son to the basement to talk followed closely by Tony. 

"Details now." Gibbs barked.

"The two outside are from my old life. They tried to put me in jail after the war for being evil. I don't know how they found me. I snapped my wand when I left and Hedwig hasn't showed up yet. I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do." Tobias rushed out.

Before anything else could be said three loud pops were heard from upstairs. Tony pulled his gun and bolted up the stairs with Gibbs was right behind him. Tobias rushed after them knowing what the sound was and didn't want any of his new family shooting at anyone. Tobias made it to the living room where his three uncles stood surrounded by the NCIS agents.

"No wait." Tobias yelled as he ran to Remus, Severus, and Sirius.

"Tobias move. They could be dangerous." Tony said trying hard not to let his eyes move away from the newcomers in the living room. The tall black haired man dressed in a black suit with a emerald green shirt and black tie lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Tobias.

"You used my name to hide from them?" The man said. The other two men looked shocked at this knowledge.

Tobias turned around and stepped forward. Standing on his toes he hugged the man tightly around the neck.

"I hope you don't mind. I couldn't think of any other name I wanted to go by. So I chose John Tobias. Dad adopted me the ways muggles do. I have been trying to write to you but nothing has worked. Hedwig hasn't showed up and I'm worried for her." Tears ran down Tobias's face. The older man hugged the younger man close to him. Gibbs and his team watched the whole thing with a bit of shock. However the moment was brought to an abrupt end.

"Get off of him you greasy bat. We will turn you all in to the Aurors" The red haired thumped his fist on the door as he screamed to be heard.

"Make them go away please Sev. I don't want them here." Tobias whispered

"Agent Gibbs would you allow those two close-minded fools to enter your home until the proper authorities come to collect them." The man with honey blonde hair and scars on his face softly asked. 

Gibbs grunted and signaled for Ziva and McGee to bring the two inside. Once inside the bushy haired brunette tried to walk over to his son but Tony blocked her path. Guiding her into the kitchen with her friend Tony stood in the doorway with his back to the living room but close enough that he could hear what was happening with his boyfriend.


	5. Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to adjust the timelines some to make the story work.

Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were names Gibbs knew through stories James told him. He would visit during breaks from Hogwarts. As a child Gibbs use to envy James for being a wizard while he himself was a squib. Fleamont, James's father, and Ann, Gibbs's mother, had been siblings. Ann however had very little magic to the dismay of the Potter family and sent her to live with a muggle family friend. 

Fleamont and four year old James had come to Stillwater, Pennsylvania the year Gibbs turned ten. Jackson Gibbs had been standing outside grilling burgers for the 4th of July when he saw the two. Jackson had sent his son inside to get his mother. Ann was confused by the sudden guests since Fleamont barely wrote to his sister. Fleamont and his wife were going on a business trip and couldn't take little James so he was asking to leave the boy there for the duration of the trip.

Young Leroy begged his parents to let the boy stay. The couple spoke in soft tones to each other about the options they had. Ann pulled her older brother to the side to speak with him. She was concerned about her nephew's magic. Since Ann and her family had no magical abilities she was curious on how to deal with any accidental magic. Fleamont explained that he had a bracelet made for James that would block his magic from lashing out. 

Jackson watched as his wife spoke to her brother. A tug on the bottom of his shirt caused him to look down. There stood James and Leroy, who asked for something to drink. Jackson told his son to take his cousin in and get them both a drink.

That was the start of an unlikely friendship between the two young boys. As life went on James would come visit during summer break and Christmas every year. The year Leroy turned 16 he came home from school to find James bouncing on his toes in the living room. James started speaking quickly about his Hogwarts letter and how they were going get his school supplies the next day. Leroy sat James down and told him some things to do when he got to school. The one thing Leroy told him was no matter what never bully anyone because you don't know what they are going through. James adored his older cousin and listened to everything he was told to the shock of both sets of parents.

When Leroy and Shannon were to be married James stood beside his cousin as his best man. Somewhere along the lines James stopped visiting as much but the two still wrote. Shortly after the visits stopped so did the letters. Leroy got worried and he was right to be because one cold night he received a very short letter from one Sirius Black telling him that James and his wife Lily had been murdered but their son was alive but missing.

Leroy stood in shock. James was dead? James hadn't told him that he was married or had a child. Quickly he wrote back before the owl left. Leroy wanted to know what was going to happen to the boy. An answer never came and no one showed up to explain what had happened. Just a few short years later Shannon and his daughter Kelly were killed. After that Leroy was never the same he threw himself in to work at NIS working under Mike Franks.

Time dragged on for Leroy until one day he received a letter through the NCIS mail. There was no return address written anywhere on the envelope. Opening the letter a small white owl feather rested inside. Reading the messy script his heart stopped beating for a brief moment. Standing he made his way down to the morgue to talk to Ducky. Entering he saw Abby was there as well. Gibbs handed the letter to Ducky and began to pace the room. Abby reading over Ducky's shoulder gasped and ran over to Gibbs so she could hug him. The three spoke late into the night.

Upon the advice of Abby and Ducky when Gibbs got home that evening he wrote a letter back. Feeling a weight had been lifted from his chest after he got done with the lengthy letter he wondered how he was going to deliver it to Harry, James's 14 year old son. Soft hooting drew his attention to the kitchen window where a beautiful white owl perched on his windowsill.

Harry explained in his letter that through a class project he had come across Gibbs's name. The class had been encouraged to contact their distant family members. Harry told Gibbs that he lived with his mother's sister and her family in England. Harry knew a lot about his mother and very little about his father. Harry went to say that James had been something of a school bully to one of Harry's teachers, Severus Snape.

Gibbs heart broke some when he read that James had been a bully even if it was to one child. He always saw James as a little brother. Harry continued to write to Gibbs but he was careful never to tell to much about his school. One summer night Gibbs wrote to Harry and told the boy that he knew of the magical world and didn't have to try and hide it anymore.

Harry's letters then became more detailed and more frequent as the war progressed. Gibbs told the young man that he would always have a place with Gibbs whenever he was ready for it. Never did Gibbs tell him to run away or to stay and fight. He simply stated that Harry would know deep down what the right thing to do was.


End file.
